I See You, Aaron Hotchner
by Kasey Marie
Summary: Emily is deeply in love with her boss, but can she handle the fact that he might be falling for her? M for future chapters.
1. Passion

**A/N: What? I'm making a new story! Why! Because I felt like it :P. I added a quote at the beginning, but I cant unbold it for some reason... Oh this is Hentiss/Potch. Do you like my unorginal mixing of their names? Parts of this story were taken from my Potch Random Word Generator, in fact this is how I got the idea for it. K  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies. <strong>  
>~Pietro Aretino <strong>

* * *

><p>Emily simply couldn't contain it. She felt her cheeks get hot every time he looked into her eyes or whenever he said hi. He sent shivers down her spine. Emily could hardly keep her crush on Hotch a secret. She adored everything about him, from the shoes he wore, to the timber of his voice, coming deep in his throat. It affected her work, her personal life. She was utterly in love with Aaron Hotchner.<p>

"Emily, you backing up the coffee line," Spencer said, waking her up from her daze. She jumped in fright.

"Dammit Reid!" she cried out, spilling coffee all over the front of her white blouse. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he squeaked. "So, who is he?"

Emily glared at him. "I thought we said no profiling each other," Spencer gave her a toothy smile.

"Sorry," he said again. "Your blouse is see-through, so I'm going to walk out slowly without coffee before Penelope comes in looking for me and sees this scene and/or you start trying to choke me with your bare hands." and he backed slowly out of the room.

"No one likes a smartass!" Emily yelled. Turns out Spencer wasn't totally clueless, he was onto her little crush. "Shit!" her blouse was soaked and anyone who wasn't blind could see her black bra. To make things worse, Hotch walked in as soon as Spencer left.

"Prentiss, you need to prep fast, I'll give details on the pla-" his eyes drifted to her wet shirt. "You might want to change you shirt, too."

"Yeah, thanks Hotch," Prentiss said. This day was going well...

EPAH

"Every victim was stabbed exactly nine times, one in the heart, one in each lung, two in each arm and three times in the throat." Garcia said, she was coming along to get a closer look at the security footage that caught one of the kills. Spencer was sketching furiously in his notebook, eyebrow furrowed in concentration.

"The pattern doesn't make a distinct picture that I see, but I'll keep working on it." He said.

"Same stab wounds every single time, and the victims have the same exact traits." Morgan said. "This suggests OCD."

Aaron kept his eyes on Emily, she seemed disgruntled. "Prentiss, are you okay?" Emily looked up.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." she said. Good god his eyes, they made her feel like a glass house. Was she hat transparent, did he already know her feelings for him? "Can we talk later?"

* * *

><p><strong>If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins.<strong>

**~Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**I know, it's a shorty one. But the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'm leaving out all of season 6 because season 6 sucked. Down with Seaver and Interpool! There is no crazy terrorist coming after Prentiss and there are no job offerings for J.J in my mind! **

**A/N: Well that was interesting... Anyway, I won't be updating for a while, I'm going to Southern California weee! So anyway it's a computer free thing, I'll think of you guys while I'm away, your all so awesome! See you in a week or so.**


	2. Fear

**A/N: I just saw 4x24, Amplification, why do they always pick on Reid? One thing I noticed was that he rejects narcotics, out of fear of rekindling his addiction to the druggies. That part never really clicked in my mind until now. So anyway, after telling you something the has nothing to do with the story, I will now tell you about the actual storylites (That's my name for them ^_^) The pairing is Rossi and J.J. Enjoy, and tell me there more jello! (Ten points if you can tell me what scene of 4x24 i just referenced xD) K**

* * *

><p>There is not a truth existing which I fear... or would wish unknown to the whole world. ~Thomas Jefferson<p>

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed her things off of her desk, that case was pretty brutal, but there were silver linings to it. That may sound a bit deranged, finding a silver lining in a case of such a dismal case, but it wasn't so much the case, but what went on behind the closed doors of whichever police chief they helped this time with a certain person. She mused on at the memory.<p>

CMCMCM

"Prentiss, you wanted to talk with me?" Hotch asked after the team had given the profile**. **

"Oh yes," Emily said. "Um, alone?" Hotch nodded then turned to the police chief to ask if they could use his office. After getting consent, Emily followed Aaron into the room.

"What is it Emily," he asked. "You seem very distracted today,"_ He noticed me? _she thought stupidly. She internally slapped herself and answered**.**

"Um yes," Emily said. "I fear my abilities have not been up to par for good reason, sir. I think I should request to be transfered to another unit." Aaron's eyes got wide.

"Emily, do you know what your saying?" he said. "We need you on this team. Anyway, this is matter you take up with Strauss, not me. "

"I just felt I should tell you why, sir." Emily said. "Thing thing is, I also fear I have feelings for you." to her surprise, Hotch smiled.

"Is that so, agent?" he said. "Well that is a bit of a sticky situation, but I see there is nothing to fear. usually I would say such distraction can reflect on your work, but I think you are strong enough, Emily."

Did he just call her Emily? Wait read between the lines, nothing to fear, strong enough, what was he trying to tell her? Before she could answer, Aaron laid a quick peck on the lips on her.

"Get back to work, Prentiss," Aaron said, then he quickly walked out of the room. Emily stood there with her hand on her lips, mouth open in surprise.

* * *

><p>Spencer could not believe what he just saw, all he was going to do was show Hotch that he figured out the pattern in the stab wounds, he never expected him to see Hotch kissing Emily while peeking in the blinds before going in. As he saw Hotch leave he straightened up and acted casual.<p>

"Reid, have you figured out the pattern," Hotch said quickly.

"Um yes sir," Reid said, fumbling through his papers. "It seems that when you connect the dots, they make the Greek Letter Pi. Also there are ten stab wounds, not nine."

"Excellent work," Hotch said, walking away. Spencer smiled behind his back, wait until Penelope heard what he just saw.

* * *

><p>Back into reality, Emily looked at the door to Hotch's office. On a whim, she decided to enter. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," said hotches voice. She stepped inside. "Oh Emily, I hope your better?"

"Yes sir," Emily said. "Oh and... thanks." she said, for what exactly, she didn't know

"No problem," Hotch answered. "So are you up for a drink?"

"Sure," she said. Of course she was. Perhaps she could stay at the BAU an juggle her feelings for Aaron, he was obviously up for it. Suddenly, her fears fade.

* * *

><p>Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear. ~Mark Twain<p>

**A/N: this is going to be only four chapters, I really need to work on my other series, which is much longer and complicated. Also, I am a beta reader now, so send me your stories anytime! I would love to read them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and ten points to whoever can guess why I named this one fear and based it off of fear. K**


End file.
